1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet, and more particularly to a faucet having multiple different water outlet manners.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional faucet used for a bathroom is usually connected to two water outlet equipments, such as a shower head and a water outlet pipe. The faucet can mix cold and hot water to form mixed water which is selectively ejected outward from the shower head or the water outlet pipe. However, the conventional faucet only has two water outlet manners, so that it cannot satisfy the requirements of different users. In addition, the conventional faucet has a fixed structure and cannot be rotated freely, thereby easily causing inconvenience to the user in operation of the faucet.